Such a seal is known from international application WO 2008/009317 A1. The previously known seal comprises an L-shaped supporting ring, to which a disc-shaped sealing element of PTFE is fixed, wherein the sealing element is fixed to the supporting ring in such a way that it surrounds the supporting ring at an end face and on the outside forms a static seal and on the inside comprises a projecting free end which forms the dynamic seal. The free end of the sealing element lies adjacent to the material to be sealed with radial pretensioning on account of the restoring force of the PTFE material.
Radial shaft sealing rings, which are used for machine elements for areas of use at low temperatures, i.e. temperatures which lie well below freezing point, are equipped with sealing lips made from an elastomer suitable for low-temperature applications. Temperatures of use which lie below the glass transition temperature of the elastomer used lead to embrittlement of the material and thus to an insufficient sealing effect of the sealing lip. Special fluorinated rubbers, for example, are an elastomer material group known for low temperatures of use. These special fluorinated rubbers admittedly have a lower glass transition temperature than usual fluorinated rubbers, but they are much more expensive.